The invention relates to a driveshaft. The driving elements referred to are meant to be those elements which are suitable for cooperating with other machinery parts such as gears, cams, but also parts of friction and roller bearings. Below, the invention will be described in connection with a camshaft intended to be incorporated in an internal combustion engine, but it is not limited to this application. In its EP-A-0 213 529, one of the applicants has proposed a process for attaching driving elements to a hollow shaft in the case of which the latter consists of commercial tube material, with the elements being slid on and subsequently fixed to it by expanding the tube portions underneath. The material of the tube itself is plastically deformed whereas that of the cam is only elastically deformed, with the spring-back of the latter causing the pressure resulting in the force-locking connection between the two parts. To enable the connection to withstand the loads occurring in operation, the product of the pressure force and the pressurised face must achieve a certain value. If, as has been the case so far, the width of the cam as well as the outer diameter of the hollow shaft are not increased beyond the dimensions applied for other design reasons, a relatively high expansion pressure (in the region of 2500 bars) is required for the shaft to undergo the necessary plastic deformation and the cam the necessary elastic deformation. This deformation is not limited to an inner region adjoining the shaft, but extends across the entire cross-section of the cam, and because the cam is not rotation-symmetrical, the extent of the deformation is azimuthally variable. It has been found that in consequence, one of the advantages aimed at with the above-mentioned process has been lost, i.e. to dimensionally finish-machine the cam prior to assembly and, possibly, specifically influence the material structure (for instance by surface hardening). Since expansion of cams hardened in such way may cause surface cracks, the applicants, in their German application P 37 17 534.3 which does not form part of the prior art, proposed to divide the driving elements into axially separate regions whose materials have different properties and especially different expanding coefficients.